Gone
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: when a monica dies how does the rest of the gang cope? Not too sad. this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! Pleasereview! I want to know if i should continue or not
1. the one with chapter 1

Gone

Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Chandler were sitting in Central Perk as they usually were. Phoebe , Chandler and Ross sat on the orange sofa and Rachel and Joey sat on the stools to the right. Their faces were filled with grief and their eyes with tears. They all stared at the chair to the left which should have been occupied but it wasnt. It would never be occupied by her again, because she was gone and never coming back.

Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing, dead. No one could believe it. Just as her life was becoming perfect. Everything changed on a day that should have been filled with joy...

_A few months after Monica and Chandler had adopted the twins Monica got pregnant. Everything seemed perfect, she was married to a man whom she loved more tahn anyone could know, she had two beautifull children, one on the way and ofourse she had her amazing 5 best friends! _

_On October 1__st__ 2005 Monica gave birth to Amy Rachel Bing. Amy was healthy and happy and so was Monica. When Monica and Chandler got home with Amy their friends had made a little welcome home party for Amy and they had a great time chatting about how cute Amy was and how lucky Monica and Chandler were to have 3 children. Later that night chandler asked Monica if she would go down to the Coffe House to get him a muffin so she went down._

_She was on the street oposite Central Perk and as she crossed teh road a lorry came speeding round the corner and it hit her. _

_Chandler was at home watching Amy sleep when the phone rang._

"_Hello?" Chandler answered._

"_Mr Bing?"_

"_Yes. Who is this?"_

"_Im Doctor Dorian, your wife, Monica Geller-Bing was hit by a lorry and I am treating her. I think you should come down to the hospital. Quick" When the doctor finished Chandlers world came crashing down. His head was spinning and tears were streaming down his face._

"_I will be there as soon as possible! Thankyou doctor." With that Chandler hung up the phone put Amy in her carrier and got to the hospital._


	2. the one when friends are lost

Chapter 2

Chandler raced to the hospital and quickly found that Monica was in ward 201. He was on his way to see Monica and was about to enter her ward when a doctor stopped him.

"Are you Chandler?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Doctor Dorian?" Chandler replied.

"Hello." He held out his hand and Chandler shook it.

"Your wife's sate is critical. I'm afraid that her chances at surviving are slim. I'm so sorry. You can see her." He said sadly and moved away from the door.

Chandler couldn't believe it. He was going to lose Monica. No. The doctor said her chances were slim but he didn't say there was no chance. He tried to convince himself of it but a voice in his head just said that he had to say goodbye now because he wouldn't get another chance. Then he remembered. His friends had no clue! He decided to call them before he got in. He called his own apartment even though none of his friends lived there he knew they would be there.

"Hi, it's Chandler. Is everyone there?" Chandler asked as soon as Phoebe answered the phone.

"Hi...eh, yeah everyone except you and Mon. Why?" She asked, confused.

"I have to tell you guys something. Put me on speaker."

"Okay" Chandler heard a few beeps from the other line. "You're on speaker. Tell us your news!" Phoebe said rolling her eyes thinking it would be something stupid, I mean it was Chandler.

"Okay. Well. Here's the thing. You see, the thing is." Chandler stuttered trying to find the right words. He thought he might as well just come right out with it. "Monica got ran over by a lorry. I'm at the hospital just now, the Doctor said it is critical and she probably won't survive. You guys should come down here!"

"We are already on our way!" And with that Phoebe hung up.

He put his phone away and slowly entered the room. He gasped when he saw Monica with cuts and bruises all over her. She was hooked up to numerous wires and a pipe was up her nose. She was awake but barley.

"Hiya sweetie." Chandler said quietly.

"Hi. Look, Chandler before you say anything let me speak. I'm scared and I'm probably not going to make it through this so I want to make sure that you know that I love you so much! Tell the guys I love them too. Always remember I love you and..." She wasn't finished but she had no time. Her eyes slowly closed and she breathed her last painful breath. Chandler heard a long beep and turned around to see a straight line.

Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all in a taxi on their way to the hospital when Ross got a text. From Chandler.

All it said was.

'Gone'

'What do you mean?' Ross asked in reply.

'She is gone, dead.' As Ross read the text her felt his heart break.

Days past and the hurt was still there and was killing Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, Ross but especially Chandler. All they did now was sit and stare at each other, occasionally cry and they did look through a few photo albums but that was it. About 5 days later they decided, although they didn't want to they had to start going through Monica's things and start organising her funeral. They all drove to... Chandler's house, not Monica and Chandler's house, Chandler's house and it was heart aching to enter but eventually they did. Chandler and Rachel went upstairs to Chandler's room to look through Monica's things and Joey, Phoebe and Rachel went into the basement.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said to Chandler trying with all her might not to cry.

"I know, I am too!" Chandler replied, his voice so hollow and emotionless.

"I seriously...I just..." She paused "I can't even begin to imagine the hell you're going through!"

"You're going through it too. She was your best friend!"

"Yes, but too you she was so much more. She was an amazing friend for what? Ten years and then a loving girlfriend, fiancé wife and the mother of your children. I love her, in a friend way. You loved her..." Chandler interrupted.

"Love her. I still love her! I will always love her, even if she's not here to receive my love it will always be here!" With that he broke down crying. He was crying more than Rachel had ever seen someone cry and anyone could easily tell that he was falling apart inside. While trying to keep it together Rachel hugged Chandler but as she held him she felt cold tears roll down her face. She gave up and let herself weep.

She did so for a long time but after about 20 minutes they stopped and looked up at each other. Rachel gave chandler an encouraging smile and told him

"We'll be okay!"

"I know. But it will take me a looong time before I'm 'okay' with this."

"Yeh, I know. Me too. So, c'mon let's look through her stuff. I have always wanted to do this." She joked trying to make Chandler (and herself) feel better.

Rachel walked over the big box in Monica's cupboard and opened it. It was filled to the brim with memories and at the top was a photo album labelled 'Kiddie stuff'. She opened it and laughed at the first picture. "Ha, there's something I've never seen before." Rachel managed to say through her laughs.

"What?"

"Monica is taller than everyone in this photo!"

"No way!" Chandler had to see this! He laughed. The first time since Monica died.


	3. the one with the photo album

A/N sorry but I don't think you will be needing tissues.

Joey, Phoebe and Ross were in the basement sorting out old bills and letters of Monica's and had been for about an hour. The whole hour had been silent. Joey broke the silence.

"I miss her."

After a few seconds Ross replied.

"I know, we all do."

Phoebe felt a tear roll down her face, then another and another and soon enough they streaming down her face,

Joey, seeing this, pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's fine, don't you worry Pheebs!"

"No! Everything ISN'T fine! My best friend is dead. She is the reason I got off the streets, she helped me get a job, she shared her apartment, she was the nicest person ever and now she's...gone." Phoebe was sobbing uncontrollably when she reached the end of her statement.

"Wait, how did you guys meet? I've never really heard the story." Ross asked curios.

"Yeh, how?" Joey realised that he didn't know either.

"Well... Monica didn't like to talk about it, that's why we never told anyone but I guess I can tell you now. It was rufley 17 years ago and I was living in the streets. Monica walked past the opening to the alley way where I stayed but then I heard her scream and I turned to see her being beaten up by someone. He had her pinned against the wall by her neck!"

Ross winced thinking of this and Joey's mouth hung wide open.

"I ran up behind him and kicked him in the head which was not the smartest thing I've ever done cause as he fell to the ground..."

"So did Monica!" All three of them said in unison.

"Well, she was okay but she was crying and gasping for breath. She had a ton of bruises but nothing too bad."

"God, that sounds intense. Are you sure you aren't mixing this up with a dream?" Ross knew that Phoebe did do that sometimes. His mind wandered back to the day Ross and Phoebe were 'apparently' playing chess on the frozen lake, Ross called Phoebe boring and then he pulled off his energy mask and he was Cameron Diaz.

"No! Anyway... I helped her up and took her up to her apartment. She asked if I wanted a drink and I was thirsty so I agreed. We got to talking and when she asked where I lived and I answered that the alley way was my home, she didn't believe me but when I convinced her, Mon being the sweet person she is..." she stopped. "Was..." Phoebe had to try with all her strength not to burst into tears. "She, eh, took me in and well that's it basically!" she finished and just managed to crack a slight smile.

"That is much better than what happened when I met her!" Joey said with a slight laugh as he thought of the day he first met Monica.

"Really worse than that?" Phoebe questioned doubtfully.

"Well, I was moving into Chandlers place when Monica came into the hall. She invited me in for some lemonade and even tough I still had half my stuff outside and in the hall, when a hot girl like Moni..."

"Dude! That's my sister you are talking about!" Ross shouted with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry. Anyway I went in and I erm... kinda undressed cos I thought she you know wanted, you know!" Joey said with a smirk.

"DUDE! Really?"

"Well, she didn't so I got my clothes on and ran the hell out of there! I would much rather save her from some guy then do that!"

"Yeh, that's me and Phoebe. Ross, how did you meet Monica?"

Ross just stared at Joey while Phoebe laughed. This was beyond Joeys' normal dumbness.

Even though his question was dumb rit did make Ross remember the first time he saw his new baby sister.

"An older brother shouldn't outlive a little sister." Ross thought aloud.

"No, they shouldn't." Phoebe agreed glumly.

"I can't believe for like half her life she hated me!" Ross said with regret clear in his voice.

"WHAT! She hated you?"

"Well, yeh you know I pulled her hair, I argued, Mom always kind of favoured me and I always got my way! I mean I kinda hated her too but..."

"Why did you hate Monica?"

Well, she was supposed to be my little brother!"

"Okay Ross, in case you haven't noticed Monica is a girl." Joey said.

"Okay let me explain. ME and my parents were playing dinosaurs, playing and learning when my mum went into labour. I got told that my aunt would pick me up and then later I would get to see my little brother. My mum was told we were getting a boy. So later I went down to the hospital eager to meet my new little brother and found Monica, my new little sister." Ross finally drew his story to an end.

"That's like Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Joey said.

"Chandler? One of Franks' triplets?"#

"Oh yeh!" Ross said as he remember ' little baby girl Chandler'.

They got back to work but were getting slightly bored of the same old, payed right on time bills so they went upstairs to get a look through Monica's photo albums.

"Hiya, guys." Rachel said as she saw Ross, Phoebe and Joey enter the room.

""Hey" Phoebe replied.

Phoebe joined Rachel and Chandler on the floor closely followed by Joey and Ross.

"Found any good pictures?" Joey asked.

"Well, we found one you won't believe!" chandler said handing the photo of Monica when she was about 12 sitting an extremely messy room.

"Whoa, this room is a tip even in my standards!" Joey exclaimed.

They looked through Photo albums and saw Monica pass through the ages, clothes, friends, haircuts and holidays.

They finished yet another album and were looking for what one to look at next when Rachel found one behind the chest and picked it up.

"Hey, I've never seen this before." Rachel thought out loud.

"Neither!" they gang replied.

She opened it and read the beautifully written inscription aloud.

"We've cried together, we've laughed together and we will grow old together. Nothing will stand in our way, not even the Pacific Ocean, the American Express Strikes, or children. Six friends for eternity, always and forever, the best friends anyone could ever want. All I will ever need is five friends, an orange couch and a cup of coffee.

Love them forever.

Mrs Monica Geller-Bing."

There was a silence for a few minutes when Joey broke the silence.

"Who do you think these amazing friends are?"

"I think... I think it's us!" Phoebe said as tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over. She couldn't believe Monica had dedicated a whole photo album to them. She couldn't believe Monica had said those amazing words about them.

"Are we going to go to the next page or just stare at this one..?" Chandler asked, eager to go on.

"Fine, fine." Rachel slowly flipped the page over and saw a picture of Joey, Phoebe, Ross, chandler and herself in her wedding dress in 1994. Underneath it said, 'The first time we were all together.'

They went through the album slower than they had the others. Photo's of Monica and Chandlers wedding, Emma at the hospital, birthdays, holidays, they were all in there but as they got to the last page they all fell silent. It was a picture of Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, Emma, Joey, Chandler, Monica, the twins, Amy and (Monica and Chandler's baby) Gunther at the coffee house. It was the last picture ever taken of Monica and it fitted perfectly in the last slot in the album. The caption was simple but made the whole gang cry.

'Everyone I love the most. They live within me!'

They all held each other closely and cried and cried...together.


	4. the one with the Parents

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry its a bit short but couldn't think of much to put in this chapter. I know what's happening in the next chapter and I promise it will be longer!

Thye sat like that for about 10 minutes and the only sounds were the ticking off the clock and their faint weeping. The doorbell rang and slowly they all walked downstairs. Chandler pulled open the door and a crying Erica leaped onto him. He pulled her into a hug and motioned for Jack, Judy and the rest of the kids to come in. Emma ran to her mom, her cheeks tear stained. Jack was still crying uncontrollably as he ranj to Phoebe and Joey. Ross slowly walked over to his mom to comfort her and then pulled her into a hug. Jack stood at the side holding Amy mezmorized by how much she looked like her mother.

Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel looked over to Jack, Judy and Ross. They backed away into the kitchen with the kids to give them some privacy.

"I cant believe my little Harmonica is gone!" Jack said shakily, holding back tears which had started to form in his eyes.

"I know, I wish she could of known how much everyone loved her," Ross said regret clear in his voice.

"How do you mean?" Asked Judy curiously.

"Well, me and the gang weren't seeing or talking to her as much since the twins and you loved me more than you loved her and you let it show!" Ross spat, realising how furious he was at his mother.

"We loved her as much as you!" Jack protested.

"Yeh, you did Dad but Mom, you never did! You commented on everything she did. Nothing she ever did was good enough. You made her feel worthless and unloved!"

"I commented! I improved her!" Judy insisted.

"She didn't need improving! She was perfect how she was!" Ross was crying now, as was Judy.

"but she's gone now! She's dead and we have one child left lets not lose him! We loved Monica dearly but she, is, gone. She would have wanted whats best fro us which is to be there for each other and move on." Jack hoped his little speech would be enough to get the two from progressing further in the argument and thankfully, it did.

Ross stared at teh ground while Judy walked over to him.

Gulping back tears she said...

"I loved her as much as I do you. We just didn't show it enough and I'm sorry."

She opened her arms and hugged Ross.

"i'm sorry too mum. By the way, the fune..." Ross didn't want top continue the word. "The memorial, is going to be a week tomorrow. Down at the hotel where Mon and Chandler got married. I know you guys were going to go home today then come back out but could you please stay with us till then?" Ross finished with plead written all over his face.

"Of course we will." Judy tried to plaster on a fake smile but failed.

Over the course of the next week Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler were organizing Monica's funeral. They figured that if they were busy then there was no time to be sad but boy were they wrong. The hole time they were thinking of Monica but managed to keep back the tears which were threatening to fall.

It was the day before the funeral and everything was done. They were all sat in the living room of Joey's apartment as they found it too sad to be at Monica and Chandler's place now. Since the day of Monica's death they had found surprisingly little to talk about and the silence was killing them. They all prayed that this wouldn't be the end of their little group.


	5. the one with the last Thoughts

A/N okay this chapter is strange its just going through everyone and how they are feeling about the funeral.

Chandler woke up and looked at the date on the clock. Saturday the 4th of August 2006. Today he had to say goodbye. Today is the last day he would ever see her. Today was the day she was truly going to be gone. Today was going to be the most tragic of his life.

Rachel had cried herself to sleep that night. Her best friend, gone, it seemed so surreal. Just over a week ago Monica had been her happiest and talking about how much she was looking forward to watching little Amy grow up and now she would never would. It brought tears to Rachel's eye's when she thought about seeing Monica in that casket. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together but she knew she had to. She had to stay strong so she can say the farewell she never wanted to say.

Joey had never really known how he felt about Monica's death. He knew he was so sad and he was missing it but he hadn't really comprehended that she was gone and never coming back. It just felt like a horrible nightmare which he would wake up from soon and see Monica again. But deep down he knew it, he just didn't want to except it. He was never really good at goodbyes but he knew he had to get this one right.

His baby sister. Ross never thought he would be going to his little sisters funeral. He didn't know what he was going to say when he was standing infront of that casket. What do you say to your little sister who is already gone? The thought of never seeing her again made Ross cry uncontrollably. He had to say his final goodbye to his sister, something he never wanted to do but now that he had to, he needed to get it right because Ross knew he only had once chance at it.

Phoebe stared at the photo on the night stand. It was her and Monica when they had been living together. Back then she never would of imagined that she would be saying goodbye so soon. Phoebe knew that Monica was gone from Earth but gone all together was another thing. Phoebe knew that Monica had been looking down on them from heaven and missing them. She knew she had to say her goodbye but she would see Monica again.


	6. The one with the funeral

A/N okay this will be longer I promise!

People were flowing in through the door and into the seats but Chandler hardly noticed them. His eyes were locked on the casket up at the front of the room. He couldn't see her but in his head he could see her smile and hear her laugh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round and saw Rachel standing there smiling sadly at him.

"C'mon Chandler, let's sit down. This is our time to say goodbye." Rachel said softly to him as she took his hand and guided him across the room to the rest of their friends.

Chandler took the seat next to Rachel and saw Erica and Jack standing quietly in the corner. He got up to walk to them but Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked her voice filled with concern.

"I'm getting my children." He said, his voice surprisingly strong as he strode towards the twins.

He walked up to them and said

"Hiya, guys. Aw come here." He said as he opened his arms wide and Jack and Erica jumped at him.

"Daddy, I miss Mummy so much!" Erica said.

"Me too!" Jack agreed.

"Me, three. Come with me. We have to say goodbye." He took their hands in his and took them over to their seats. Jack sat next to Chandler and Erica climbed onto his lap. Amy's stroller was sitting infront of Chandler and he picked her up and held her.

(Okay I don't know who does funerals but in this one its Monica's friends and family...)

Jack stood up and walked slowly to the front of the church.

"Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing was a strong, loving, remarkably woman who we all loved dearly. She was a beloved mother of three, a wife to Chandler, a daughter, cousin, aunt, friend the list goes on but to all of us, she was a person we loved. And a person who will be missed. Monica's death was tragic and unexpected but we can learn from this experience to never take anything for granted because the things you love can be taken away from you with no notice. I have asked some of Monica's closest friends and family to say something today and Chandler I think Monica would have loved ti if you went first." Jack stood of the stage and Chandler took his place.

"I knew Monica for a very long time and our relationship was, well, different, but...amazing! We were friends for years and we were extreamly close for just friends. Always hugging each other and snuggling up to each other. We realised why we were so close when we went to London and we realised our feelings. Ever since I met Monica I have known she was sweet, caring and an amazing person! Monica was always the glue that held everyone together and I don't know where I would be with out her. She gave me happiness in our marriage and more joy then I have ever known when we got the twins and then little Amy. Amy won't get the chance to know or meet her mother but I will make it my duty that Amy knows who her mother was, how much of an outstanding person she was, how much Monica would love Amy if she were here and I will make sure that Amy loves her mother ! Monica may be gone but she will never leave my heart or mind! Thank you. Ross..?" Chandler was dry eyed, he had promised himself that he would be strong for his friends and for his children, but tears were threatening as he finished and as he looked round everyone in the room he could see that most of them were crying so he allowed himself to let a single tear roll down his cheek as he went back to his seat.

"Just over a week ago I got a text which turned my world upside down. It told me that the most caring, most loyal, most amazng person I know was gone, dead. Monica Geller Bing, my baby sister was involved in a car accident as you all know and she was taken so quickly from us that I wonder if she knew how much she was loved and how much she meant to everyone. I want to talk about Monica's life from when she born, don't worry I wont go into to much detail." Ross spoke as strongly as he could but sometimes his voice would break as he struggled to keep back tears.

"When Monica was born, I was jelous of all the attention she was getting but I still loved her because, lets face it, its impossible not to. She grew older and when she was a teenager we would fight and argue constantly. Monica always won because she was a lot stonger then me but I still loved her because she was so sweet and she made me amazing macaroni and cheese. Monica got good grades and was a smart, well behaved pupil in high school and after high school she got accepted to Ney York Culinary School and studied to become a chef. She graduated and moved in opposite Chandler into our nana's old apartment. In 1994 when Rachel left her wedding Monica let Rachel live with her, just one of her amazing acts of kindness. She had a few boyfriends over the years, some I liked, some I hated, most of them made her happy but none of them made her a fraction of as happy as Chandler did. When I first found out about them I was angry but when I saw how happy they were together I knew it was what was best. When Monica and Chandler got married it was a beautifull ceremony held in this very room, actually. When, Joey, said, I now pronounce you man and wife I have never seen Monica smile more. Monica and chandler tried to have children but had complications and they got the twins, Erica and Jack, but then they got the news that Monica was pregnant with little Amy and they were so happy. Then Amy was born and everything seemed perfect but then it happened and she was gone. I am happy to say that even though she died, she lived a good, happy life even if it was cut short. I love Monica with all my heart and I will make sure that any children I have will know who their aunt was. Thank you. Phoebe?" Ross' face was tear stained and more tears were falling but he didn't care and he just let himself grieve for the loss of his little sister.

"Monica was not only my friend, she was my family. She took me in when I needed her even though we didn't even know each other. She always put others first. If she was hurting and one of her friends were aswell, she would forget about herself and go help her friend. She was always the strong one, the den mother of our group and I really don't know how we are going to survive without her. I know that Monica is gone from this life but now she is in a better place and I know she is looking down on us and smiling. I would just like to say that, I love you Monica, see you in heaven. Rachel you wanna come up?" Phoebe held herself together well as she truly did believe that she would see Monica in heaven.

"Monica was the greatest friend a girl could ask for. She never thought of herself just of others. People say that you don't realise how much you love or care for someone until they are gone and it is so true! I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much but this week was been the saddest, most emotional one I have ever had and probably will ever have. I've known Monica since we were just little kids. I never new we would turn out to be friends into our adult life but I am so glad we did. Monica will never be forgotten. When I found out about her...death I couldn't believe I wasn't going to grow old with her as my friend but the truth is I will, Monica will live on in my heart forever. Joey?" Rachel cried the hole way through her speech but refused to let it stop her saying ehr tribute to Monica.

"Monica Geller-Bing dead. It is the single most saddest thing I have ever heard. This all seems like its a bad dream which I am going to wake up from soon but I know its not. It just doesn't seem fair that a woman who has so much meaning to her life should be taken away but it happened. She was one of my best friends and my friends have said most of the things I was going to say about her but one thing they missed out was that even though she was taken from us early she had accomplished amazing things in her life! She had a good job which she loved and was amazing at, she had a tight-knit group of friends, some adorable little kids and was married to the best man of the planet. She taught me that life is too short to just play around and I love her even more for that! Thats pretty much all I want to say except that I will miss Monica so much! Thanks!" He tried to smile at the enbd of his tribute but failed misrebly.

Judy Geller stood up and walked to the front of the hall.

"My daughter, gone. It just seems like something you see on t.v or in moves but you never expect it to happen to you and when it does it just feels so surreal. I know that I wasn't the best mother and I was quite critical of Monica sometimes but I loved her with all my heart! She was the best daughter anyone could ever have, she was always cheery, always caring." As Judy was talking Chandler felt a little hand tug on his sleeve. It was Erica.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he whispered.

"I wanna go up and talk about mummy. Please Daddy!" She looked up at Chandler, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Chandler just couldn't say no. If she wanted to say something at her mothers funeral, then she was going to say something at her mothers funeral!

"Of course you can Erica. Do you know what you want to say?" He asked her, his voiced still hushed.

"Yes Daddy but you cant know what it is! Can I go after Grandma Geller?"

"Yes." Chandler stopped to hear the last of Judy's words.

"No matter what she thought I she was my whole world and I loved her so much and she will be greatly missed!" She walked of the stage in tears and sat next to Jack. Before Jack could get up to continue the ceremony Chandler rushed up to the stage and motioned for Erica to follow.

"Erica would like to say a few things about her mother if you don't mind."Chandler said slowly into the microphone.

He lifted her so she could reach the microphone and whispered in her ear.

"There you go sweety, now go say your tribute to the best mummy in the world."

"My mummy was an amazing mummy. I know I probably wont remember much about her, I have heard people saying they will keep her spirit alive and I don't really know what that means. I don't know what dead means but Daddy says that it means that mummy is in heaven and I really want to go visit her. I love her a lot, a lot! Daddy I love you too but please take me to heaven! I promise I will be good!" Erica turned to her father and was weeping into his shoulder. Chandler carried he rback to the seats and a lto of sympathetic glances followed them.

"Thank you for those kind words, I'm sure Moncia is looking down and smiling her huge amazing smile. There really isn't anything more to say. If anyone would like to say a few short words for Monica please come forward." Jack said as he took his place back up the front.

Many people did say words about Monica. About how they met her, how much they loved her, how devastated they were and also talked about how much of a lovely person she was.

Chandler actually found himself smiling as he heard all these people talking about his wife. It was good to see she was recognised for how amazing she was.


	7. The Last one

A/N thank you so so much for all the reviews. I have loved writing this story but sadly this will probably be my last chapter. Please leave a review!

A year had passed since the accident and although everyone still missed Monica they had learned to live their lives without her...

"Erica, Jack downstairs please!" Chandler called up the stairs.

"Coming..." Erica and Jack replied in unison.

Chandler knew what today was, he just wondered if anyone else remembered.

Eventually Erica and Jack came downstairs in their nursery uniforms.

"Hi Dad." Erica said glumly.

"No time for conversation, grab your coats, a slice of toast and get in the car! We are already late for nursery!"

They all clambered into the car and as Chandler strapped Amy in the car seat, Jack and Erica started talking.

"It happened a year ago today, didn't it?" Erica asked Jack although she already knew the answer. She had been dreading this day for weeks. Had it really been a year since their mum died? It felt like 10 years. It had been hard to get life back on track and now that their lives were back in order she was scared that the anniversary would mess it up.

"Yeah." Jack replied sadly.

Erica opened her mouth to say something but realised there was nothing more to say so she kept silent for the rest of the drive to school, as did her father and brother.

"Bye, see you later." Chandler drove away and instead of turning left to his home as he usually would, he turned right, towards New York City Cemetery.

He arrived soon enough and he sat in his car just staring at the, what seemed like, endless rows of graves of a few minutes before he grabbed the flowers and got out of his car.

He walked up to Monica's gravestone and knelt down by it. He placed the flowers down on the ground and felt a tear trickle down his face.

"I miss you so much, Monica..." He whispered to the stone.

...

She stood behind a tree and watched him there. She felt bad for intruding but couldn't help but hear how he felt.

"They have set me up on a few dates but none of them even compared to you. I will never love another living soul Monica. It was so hard to get life back to normal, what am I trying to say is, life will never be back to normal without you. Everyone misses you. They never let it show but I can tell."He was saying it slowly and in a low voice. "The kids remember you. Our house is filled with pictures of you; Amy's bedtime stories are usually about you. I still love you Monica. I always have, always will." He was getting up to leave when he spotted her.

"Hi. I didn't think anyone else was coming." Chandler said to Rachel.

"You kidding? She was my best friend! Your right by the way. We do all miss her." She stopped, realising that she had just told him she had been listening. Chandler raised his eyes brows at her.

"So, I guess you heard me then?" he said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to ease drop, it's just you would never tell us how you felt but I knew you would tell Monica so..."

"It's okay. So I haven't seen you guys in a couple of weeks. How are things with you and Ross?"

"Good, great actually. Almost 2 years now!" Rachel replied grinning. "I want to speak to Monica so do you wanna meet me at the coffee house? I won't be too long."

Chandler started to walk away but stopped and hid behind the tree.

"If she listens to me, I listen to her!" He thought.

"Monica, it's been a year since I saw you smile. I've missed you so much! You have no idea. Oh and I brought lilies. I know their your favourite. It was hard for all of us to get back to our lives after you... after the accident but you will be happy to know that me and Ross are still together, in fact were celebrating our 2 year anniversary soon! I just wish you were here to celebrate with me! I love you and I miss you but I know this is what you would want, I have moved on from you."

"Wow, Rach, Monica would be amazed by what you just said!" she heard Joey say from behind her. She turned around and saw Joey, Phoebe and Ross standing there.

"I thought you had to work?" Ross asked as he came forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"I did but I couldn't focus so I left."

"I don't know what to say to her. I think I'm just gonna leave the flowers." Phoebe said while staring at the grave.

"Me too!" Joey agreed.

Joey placed his flowers down and Phoebe did as well and at the same time they whispered just loud enough to be heard by themselves.

"I love you and I miss you Mon."

They got up and smiled at each other.

"We going to the coffee house then?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you up there." Ross said as he watched them slowly walking away.

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"No, I'll be fine."

Rachel threw him a concerned look.

"I will be fine."

Rachel wasn't convinced but walked away knowing she had lost this argument.

"Hi, Mon. So it's been a year. It's been a year and I have survived. Life is great but I can't help but imagine how much better it would be if we could share it with you. I'm not depressed and sad all the time anymore, which is good but don't worry I still miss you. And I still love you. I hope you don't mind but I have set Chandler up with some dates quite a few times. Never made it past the first date though. I wish he could get over you Monica. He is still so sad but at least he has the kids to keep him occupied or I think he might drive himself insane. Anyway on a less depressing note me and Rachel are still together, we were having problems right up till your accident and then when you were gone, we helped each other through it and now we are closer than ever!" Ross laughed lightly at himself. "I just realised that I am pouring my heart out and having a very one sided conversation with a stone! I didn't used to believe in all that spirit stuff that Phoebe likes but now I really think it's true and well, if you are listening Mon. Then know that I love you so much and I miss you loads! Cya in heaven sis." He got up and placed the flowers by the head of the grave and walked away.

...

The gang all had a piece of their heart missing but they weren't sad anymore. Many years passed and one by one they all got reunited with Monica up in heaven...

A/N: Okay so that's it! Hope you liked it, I'm really sorry for the bad ending but I really didn't know what to write. Please R&R, it's really nice to hear what you guys think! Thanks xx


End file.
